


Just a Little Crush

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One curse word, Reader Insert, dean means well, even if he has a so-so relationship with jack, he always is, he just wants you to be happy, i say "shit" so it's not that bad, jack is an absolute cutiepie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: The reader has a crush on Jack and Dean tries to help the reader out(Originally posted on Tumblr)





	Just a Little Crush

It was Saturday in the mid-afternoon and you were in the War Room as usual reading yet another book on ghosts. You had thought that in all your years hunting with the Winchester’s and the last couple of years living in the Bunker with them, you would have known every detail about ghosts and every kind of ghost, but yet, here you were learning something knew about them. As you were focused on reading your book, you were startled when you heard someone dropping a large leather-bound book in front of you. “Jesus Christ!” you said, a little bit too loudly holding your hand to your heart, feeling it beating way too fast. 

“Hi-ya Kiddo.” Dean said, flashing his incredibly charming smile that could make any man or woman melt at his feet.

“Why do you never warn me?” You asked finally settling down, looking up at him.

“Now where would the fun be in that?” He grinned and you scowled. “What are you reading?” He asked, opening up his own book, where you can see little particles of dust floating out of the pages.

“Another new book on ghosts. I thought I knew all there were about the little devils but,” You shrugged, “guess you learn something new everyday.”

“You know who would love that book?” A smile was starting to form on his face. The smile he gave whenever he was ready to tease or make a joke.

“I swear, if you say J-A-C-K I will throw this book at you.” You started to rub your temples with your fingers. Dean started to open his mouth to say the name you didn’t want to hear, but before he could, the man who’s name he was just about to say walked into the room at that exact moment.

“Why are you going to throw the book at Dean?” Jack asked; a mixture of confusion and worry in his voice. You stopped rubbing your temples and instead focused all of your attention on Jack. You could feel your heart starting to race; something that you hated because you were pretty sure he could hear it.

“I-I-Um…” You couldn’t spit out any words. “I was joking Jack. I would never throw a book at Dean.”

“Yes you would.” Dean interjected not looking up from his book, and all you could do was glare at him.

“Shut it Mister.” You said, a little too annoyed. All he did was smirk and continued reading the book that was in front of him.

You looked up at Jack who was now standing a little too close to you. You remembered that you were going to teach the boy about personal space one of these days. “Anyway, what’s up Jack?”

He shrugged. “I heard that you two were in here and wanted to say hi,” he raised his right hand and gave his biggest smile, “So, hi!” He said, and you felt yourself let out a small laugh.

“Hey Jack?” you heard Dean say. He looked up from his book and turned his attention toward the two of you. You glared at him again.

“Yes Dean?” Jack asked.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” You felt your eyes grow wide. Did Dean just use his overprotective big brother voice? Shit.

“Sure Dean.” Jack still had this wide smile on his face. Whenever you saw his smile, you felt like your heart lit up. It was like a ray of sunshine.

Dean got up from his chair and walked toward Jack. “Walk with me.” Dean said, leading Jack down the hallway to his bedroom. All you did was sit there and watch them as the two of them walked into Dean’s room, the door shutting behind them. You were nervous and started playing with the pages of the book you were reading. What did Dean want to talk to him about? Why couldn’t they have talked about it in front of you? There was a million questions and thoughts running around in your mind and almost all of them involved fearing for Jack’s life.

After what seemed like hours, but was really only about ten minutes, the two of them returned. Jack’s smile seemed brighter and Dean looked a little bit too proud of himself. You started at the both of them, mainly Dean, trying to figure out what he said to Jack. Jack walked towards you, and before you could really say anything, his lips were on yours. A part of you was really confused at this sudden action, but another part of you was extremely excited about this. You have wanted to kiss this boy for months. After he was done kissing you, you could see Dean rolling his eyes. “I didn’t say kiss her now!” He said, and Jack looked a little embarrassed.

He looked at Dean. “Oh.” He said, and then looked at you, trying to read your face of your reaction. “Can we talk?” He asked you. You nodded.

“Of course.” You said. “Did you want to talk here or…?” He shook his head.

“Can we go to your room?” He asked you, which caused Dean to let out a small chuckle.

“Atta boy.” Dean mumbled just loud enough for you to hear. You weren’t sure if you were supposed to hear it or not.

“Sure Jack.” You got up from the chair you were sitting in, and you started to walk to your bedroom with Jack leading behind you.

When you got to your bedroom you closed the door once he got into the room. Jack automatically sat on the edge of your bed facing you. There was silence, and Jack was the one to break it. “Dean said I should admit to you that I have feelings for you.” He said. You were confused for a second.

“Do you have feelings for me Jack or did Dean just tell you to say that?” You asked crossing your arms.

He nodded. “I do, but…I wasn’t sure what they were at first. I’ve felt something towards you since I first met you, but I wasn’t sure what it meant, because it’s something that I wasn’t used to.” He explained. “It was like…Whenever I was around you, all I wanted to do was smile and my heart felt the same way.” He placed his hand on his chest where his heart is and you saw him smile which caused you to do the same. “My heart is beating fast right now; it always beats fast around you.” He looked up at you for a moment after losing himself in the feeling of his own heart-beat. “Is that why your heart beats fast too when you’re around me? Because you have feelings for me?” He asked so innocently.

You nodded. “Yeah,” you said, walking towards him. You sat down on the bed next to him. “Do you wanna feel?” You asked, and he nodded in return. You took his hand and placed it on your heart. His hands were so warm against your skin. As his hand was on your chest, you looked at him, and you could see him smiling. Without saying anything, he removed his hand from your chest and took your hand. You gladly accepted his hand and smiled at the returned contact. He placed your hand on his chest, and you could feel his heart beating just as fast as yours is.

You looked up, and at that moment so was he. You stared at each other for a moment, before you both started to lean in. Within seconds, your lips touched and you felt both your lips and his lips form into a smile. “I like doing this with you.” He comment, his lips still in a smile.

“I like doing this with you too Jack.” You said, which caused his smile to grow wider. “Come here.” You leaned in and the two of you kissed again. As the two of you kissed, you could tell that he was starting to get more confident doing this with you. “Sit up against my headboard.” You told him, and he did was he was told. He moved so he was now sitting up right in your bed with his back up against the headboard. He hadn’t taken his eyes off of you. Once he did this, came close to him and straddled his waist. At first when you did this, you saw his hands almost move up to meet your hips, but he decided against it, unsure if he was allowed. “You can touch me. It’s okay.” You said, with him nodding and placing his hands on your hips in response.

The two of you began to kiss again, his hands on your waist, holding onto you, and you having your arms wrapped around his neck. You felt like you could kiss him for hours, and that’s all you really wanted to do. That, and maybe more. But, the more would have to come in time. Especially since he just had his first kiss today.


End file.
